A story about Hogwarts
by Blackdragon159
Summary: This is a crossover with Harry Potter. John Sheppard and Rodney McKay go to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. It will contain slash and McShep in the future. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm not saying that I own anything except the plot. That's what you are saying... Well it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

Eleven year old John Sheppard sat in a foreign compartment in a foreign train in a foreign country going towards a foreign destination.The train was located in London, England and John was born and raised in Miami, Florida which was many miles away from the place he was at that moment.

John was quite tired of sitting in the compartment and h had only been sitting in for about fifteen minutes and he knew that he had to sit there for a couple of hours more, at least.

John wasn't like everyone else, he was a wizard. The school he was going to start at was a wizarding school.

John had already gone four years in a wizarding school in America. His last school was called _Salem Academy for Wizards and Witches _and he was supposed to go there for another seven years but was entered in a transfer program and was shipped of to England instead. He knew that he probably knew a lot more magic then the rest of the class that he was supposed to start with, they were supposed to be beginning their first year while he was beginning his fifth.

He heard some yelling outside his compartment and then the door opened and a boy his own age stepped in and closed the door behind him with a bang and then he took his wand out of his pocket and did a spell.

He took up his bag from the floor and then he spotted John, he looked a bit surprised then he just shrugged and sat down across from him. They stared at each other for a minute or two then John said:

"Hi, my name's John Sheppard. Who are you and why did you just bang into my compartment?"

"Hi, I'm Rodney McKay and I didn't _bang _into your compartment and it isn't actually yours and I don't know if it's any of your business why I'm in this compartment." The guy, who John now knew was Rodney, said rather briskly. John noticed that Rodney didn't have a British accent and if John was correct then Rodney might also be a transfer student.

"Which year are you in? You look like you're eleven…" asked John cautiously, he didn't want Rodney to think that he was prying or something, which he actually was.

"I'm starting my fifth year today, I hope… Yes, I'm eleven. I don't understand why they start their first year so late here in Britain… You don't sound very British, where are you from and what year are you in?" Asked Rodney, after he had babbled for a bit.

"No, I'm not British, I'm from America. Where are you from? I'm also starting my fifth year, but I'm going to be with the first year of this school." John said.

"I'm from Canada, are you in the transfer program as well? What school are you from? I'm from Salem Academy, it's a school in Salem…" John started to trail of and looked at Rodney to see if he was still paying attention, he was.

"Yeah, I'm in the transfer program as well. My old school is called Toronto Magic school, and if you haven't figured it out. Well, it's in Toronto." Rodney said and smirked at John, John just smiled back at him.

They sat together in silence for a while just watching the people on the platform outside the window saying goodbye to their families. John glanced at Rodney to see if he was looking for anyone, a family member or a friend. John didn't see Rodney's eyes landing and staying on one or two people for a longer time.

John had been alone ever since he went to the airport in Miami, he was only with someone else when a person from Hogwarts came to show him around London. The "guide" that had come to show him around showed him the way to get to wizarding London and how to get into the platform that was hidden from muggle view.

Muggles were people who weren't able to do magic. There were many different politics in the wizarding world. John, who had only been in London for a week, had already noticed the different treatment of muggleborns and pureblood children and adults. A pureblood are people who come from a long line of wizarding families.

It was different in wizarding America. John knew this first hand, he was a muggleborn himself, he hadn't been bullied or hated because he was a muggleborn but when he came into the wizarding community in London he had seen a pureblood aristocrat yelling and taunting another wizard because he was a muggleborn. The aristocrat had called the muggleborn things, he had called him "mudblood", John had asked his guide what it meant and he said that it was a really bad word to call a muggleborn. He shut up after that.

John was suddenly pulled out of his thought when he heard the whistle blow that signalled that the train would leave soon. He felt the movement when the train started.

John hated awkward silence and started fidgeting after only five minutes. He stood up and took his trunk down from where he had put it when he got into the compartment. He put his trunk in his lap and opened it, he then ruffled through it and found what he was looking for. He took out an ordinary muggle deck of cards and then he shut the lid on his trunk and put it back from where he had taken it.

He spread the deck out on the table that was below the window and started lay it out as though he was going to start playing Solitaire, he had almost put all the cards right when Rodney's voice stopped him by asking:

"Wanna play 'Go Fish'?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! It was getting a bit lonely…" He then started to shuffle the cards.

He handed Rodney seven cards and then dealt seven cards to himself, after that he spread out the cards on the table.

John started:

"Do you have any fours?"

"Go fish." Rodney answered.

John and Rodney passed an hour or two until there was a knock on the door and John reluctantly stood up and used the '_Alohomora_' spell for the door to be unlocked, then he opened it. There on the other side stood there a small plump woman with a cart full of snacks. She looked at John and asked politely:

"Would you like to have some candy from the cart, deary?"

John glanced over at Rodney who looked a bit pale, as though he really needed some sugar. He came to a conclusion and said:

"Yes, I would. How about three of everything?" John had never eaten British wizarding candy before so he wanted to try everything. The woman smiled at him and gave him everything after he had paid for it.

John and Rodney sat and ate of the sweets for the whil in silence, but it wasn't awkward anymore.


	2. I'm sorry

I'm sorry to everyone who've read this story but I'm abandoning it. I've lost my muse and don't really have that much time on my hands anymore, with school and everything…

I might continue this one day but not now.

If you want to adopt it then please send me a message.

Sincerely Blackdragon159.


End file.
